Moonlit Embrace
by InuNekoHime-chan
Summary: Hiei finally tells Kurama about his true feelings. But will Kurama be reclucant to accept? Or will he be more than willing... Yaoi, HxK, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Kay guise

Kay guise! This is my first story evar so please be nice and don't flame! I don't like flames. But you can review and tell me how much you like my story, ok? D And this story is about bs/shounen-ai, so if you don't like gay guise then don't read this!! AND NO FLAMERS!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakashow or Kurama or Heie, but I love them and think that they are totally hot! lol!!

It was a breezy summer morning like any other day. Kurama was sitting at a park bench reading. He was looking smexy, as usual. His flaming red hair was tossed in the breeze and his emerald green orbs stared intensely at the book he was reading. He was reading Harry Potter (A/N: lol, I love HP! If you like HP too totally message me, kay? Ok, back to the story).

Hiei was sleeping in the tree above Kurama pretending to be oblivious to the sexy fox demons presence. But Heie kept glancing down at Kurama because he was so sexy.

"Maybe I should tell Kurama that I'm madly in love with him," Hiei said. "B-b-but what if he doesn't return my feelings?! Then I will be so sad!"

Hiei frowned at the thought and looked down at Kurama through intense clouded eyes. Hiei was determined to make Kurama his no matter what the cost. Hiei randomly disappeared.

That night…

Kurama was sitting at his writing desk doing his homework in his sexy school uniform even though it's like 12 o'clock at night but that doesn't matter. Hiei randomly appears at Kurama's window.

"Hey Hiei!" Kurama said. (Hiei is in the room now cuz the window was open btw! I don't wanna confuse anyone…) "Welcome to my home at this unusual hour in night even though I should probably be asleep as well but this is a fanfic so it doesn't matter!"

"I-I-I have something to tell you…" The fire demon said blushing.

"You know you can tell me anything Hiei. For some reason we are friends, thus you can trust me." Kurama smiled charmingly.

"I love you!" Hiei blurted out adverting his eyes from the fox demon.

Kurama started at Hiei blankly like this: 0o

Then he said, "Hiei! Oh my, I never thought you felt the same way about me that's I've always felt about you!"

"I'm so glad you accept me." Hiei said.

Kurama and Hiei both cam together for a heated embrace, and then they kissed, then they made love on Kurama's bed, then they fell asleep.

**End.**

Kay guise, did you like my story? I know it was really long, but please review and tell me if I should continue. I'm not going to continue unless you guise give me good reviews, kaythanxbai!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay guise

Oki you guise, like I'm gonna continue my story kay. Cuz, like I think people really like them. Kay, like I spend lots of time on this chapters, and it's like really kawaii desu and sweet so I know you will all like it because I do and this story is yaoi which means it is full of win so like read my story and review, kay?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakashow or Kurama or Heie, because they are kawaii bishies, desu ne?

Hiei woke up to find himseld greeted by the garish light of day. He look beside him to find his foxxxy lover laying beside him.

"Oh my god, Kurama looks so hot sleeping!" Hiei thought to himself as he brushed a few strands from Kurama's face.

He stared intensely upon the Kitsune's face like this: x3

And then he did a fangirl squeal cuz yaoi is cool.

Then he went back to bed.

End**. **

I think I did a really good job on this chapter! Ithink it's better than the last one. I spend lots of time on it so plz review. And I'm going to work on making my chapters shorter cuz I know that they are really long so like be patient! Onegai shimasu, arigato desu ne!!11!


	3. Chapter 3

Kay guise

Go to my profile to read more kawaii yaoi stories from other animus! I posted some more cuz I know how much people like my writing! Arigato desu ne!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakuow but I like ramen and pocky which are Japanese so they is cool!

After Hiei went back to bed, Kurama woke up to find himseld greeted by the garish light of day. He look beside him to find his fire-y lover laying beside him.

"Oh my god, Hiei looks so hot sleeping!" Kurama thought to himself as he brushed a few strands from Hiei's face.

He stared intensely upon the fire demon's face like this: x3

And then he did a fangirl squeal cuz yaoi is cool.

Then he went back to bed like Hiei did.

**End.**

Wow, another really long chapter! Sorry for making you guys read so much, lol, rofl, lulz! I made sure to make this story extra kawaii and shiny so it'll be popular!!1!! Cuz like all 16 year old girls on the interwebs, I totally wanna be popular, lol, rofl, lulz. Arigato onegai kawaii desu ne. Review, KayThanxBai


End file.
